This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for providing precisely measured amounts of granular materials preparatory to further processing of the combined granular materials and specifically to weigh scale blenders for providing such precisely measured amounts of plastic resin material and mixing these component amounts prior to supplying the resulting blended mixture to plastics manufacturing and processing equipment such as plastic injection molding, compression molding and extrusion equipment.